


True Soulmates

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Dan Howell, Crushes, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Dan Howell, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: A mutual crush that is never acted on. It can't be. It won't be.





	1. Spaghetti Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work, hope you like it! Also not gonna lie I cried a little writing it lmao

“Hello internet,” Dan saluted the camera. He began his video, talking and watching the clock for that 15 minute mark when he would finally get to finish and go see Phil. He loved everything about spending time with his best friend, from the way they could just enjoy each others’ presence without having to talk, to the jokes that would spin out of control into crying laughter every time.   
Finally, after advertising his latest video, he was done filming. He closed his laptop, shut off his camera and microphone, and headed to the living room. He couldn’t help but grin at what he saw.  
“Oh, hey.” Phil didn’t even look up from his phone screen. He was lying upside-down on the couch with his feet in the air against the wall. If Dan squinted, he could see the bright geometric scenery of Crossy Road on Phil’s phone. He went to the kitchen to grab a snack, deciding on a packet of chips. He held onto one, tossing another across the room, accidentally hitting Phil directly in the forehead.  
“Ouch!” He scowled at Dan, who was trying to hold in a giggle. “Jerk.”   
Dan sat down next to the now upright Phil, leaning his head on his shoulder and watching the phone’s screen contently.   
“What, is Crossy Road suddenly exciting to you?” Phil chuckled.  
Dan lifted his head and turned to look at Phil. They both knew there was something more than just friendly joking in the air, but ignored it in fear of rejection. Dan reached over and grabbed the TV remote from the side table. He surfed through the channels until he found that Disney was playing Frozen. He laughed and decided to keep it on. 

Phil looked up from his phone as Anna and Hans sang their animated hearts out. He rolled his eyes at his best friend’s smugness, then decided he needed to stretch his legs. He got up and strolled to the kitchen, bluntly ignoring the pack of chips on the couch, where he stood in his classic position of staring into the pantry. He huffed at the lack of snacks, and turned around to see Dan curled up in the corner of the couch. He lost his unstoppable train of thought as he stared at the adorable boy he was so lucky to live with. He watched Dan for a good five minutes, before snapping out of his mind and realizing what he was doing. He couldn’t fall for Dan; if things didn’t work out, one of them would probably have to end up homeless. He shook his head hard in some feeble attempt to clear his mind, then turned back to the pantry.  
“Spaghetti?” Phil called across the room.  
Dan looked up. “I doubt we have sauce.”  
Phil rummaged some more through shelves until he found a jar of sauce. He checked the expiration date, which read “January 5th, 2016.”   
“Shit, sorry, guess we don’t.” Phil felt bad for suggesting something he couldn’t make. He knew he was overthinking it, but he couldn’t help beating himself up for disappointing his crush.   
“It’s okay,” said Dan, a concerned look on his face over Phil’s regret, “let’s just go out and buy some more.”  
Phil realized his fists were clenched, his shoulders and face tense. He looked up at Dan. “You wanna?”  
“Sure,” he replied, turning off the TV and standing up. He grabbed his keys from the hook on the door and threw on a jacket.   
Phil sighed, then smiled and followed Dan. 

As Dan turned on the car, he snuck glances across the console at Phil. He was behaving strangely, and Dan wanted so much to believe that it was because of some sort of a crush on him. But he couldn’t get his hopes up just to be disappointed, and there was no way Phil liked him that way.   
Dan gave a small start at the sudden music filling the car, which he now realized Phil had just turned on. A song was ending, and the DJ’s voice replaced it. He announced that next was a slow and emotional love song.  
Great, thought Dan, they had to do that to us. As the singer began in a slow voice about his lover, Dan snuck an impossibly quick look at Phil. From what he could see, Phil was staring down at yet another game of Crossy Road. Dan couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“What?” Phil tried to look angry but snorted.   
Dan knew, right then, that that adorable moment was the end. He began to panic, pulling the car over.   
Phil was concerned. “Dan?”  
Dan couldn’t bring himself to speak. 

“Dan,” Phil stared at his crush despite the lack of returned eye contact. “What’s wrong? I’m worried about you, you’ve been acting a bit strange, are you sick? Are you depressed? I want to help you.”   
Dan continued to stare out his window.   
Crap, Phil repeated in his head as he held in tears. He was deeply, truly worried for the man that sat next to him. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Dan. He sniffled.  
Dan slowly turned his head to meet Phil’s eyes. Phil tried to put on a smile, but he felt too helpless to fix whatever was going on in Dan’s head.   
Suddenly, Dan was leaning towards him. Phil froze, unsure what to do. Unsure what was going to happen. Dan continued to lean forward, gaining speed and momentum, and by the time Phil realized what was going on, their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss.  
Of course, Phil returned the kiss with enthusiasm, grazing his thumb on the other man’s jaw. The five seconds felt like hours. Hours of pure joy, relief, and love.

Although Phil had obviously returned his kiss, Dan was still filled with immediate worry and regret. He pulled away and turned back towards the window, beginning to cry softly. He was about to curl up and sob, when he felt two familiar hands on his shoulders. Phil slid down to his waist and just like that they were tangled in the embrace of old lovers. Dan cried into Phil’s shoulder, and Phil stroked Dan’s hair. They held this position across the console of a car, on the side of the road, in the middle of London for ten full minutes.   
Dan’s tears finally subsided, and he hummed into Phil’s shoulder contentedly.   
“Wow,” breathed the older boy, a small smile spreading across his face.  
“Phil, are we doing this?” Dan’s voice came out small and breathless.  
Phil stared back at him for ages. Finally, he reached out and cupped his chin. “I love you, Dan.” This time it was Phil who initiated the kiss, this time short and sweet. He felt like a teenager, Dan his first love.   
They sat on the side of the road for half an hour, talking about their crushes on each other and the feelings that had been held in until now. Finally, there was no speaking left to do. The silence, however, was not awkward. Comfort and romance surrounded them like a blanket, protecting the couple from any worries. They were both, for what seemed like the first time, completely happy.


	2. Dinner, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's supposed to be making dinner, but he can't let Dan run off and take care of that erection himself.

From the moment Dan pulled back into traffic to the moment they set foot in their apartment, the two were holding hands as if their lives depended on it. So much wishing they could be together but not being able had built up tension, and it was now released in the form of tooth-rotting sweetness. They grinned at each other every ten seconds, took turns squeezing hands, kissing on the cheek, anything they could get away with in public. But now, they were alone.   
Phil took the grocery bag to the kitchen. He pulled from it a jar of spaghetti sauce and lots of random snacks that the two couldn’t resist grabbing. He popped a jumbo marshmallow in his mouth as he walked to the pantry to find the noodles so he could begin making dinner. As he was turning on the stove, though, it became obvious that Dan had other plans.   
Dan wrapped his arms around his new boyfriends waist, holding him like a prized possession.  
“Dan, dinner?” Phil laughed. “Or did we really go to all that trouble for nothing?”  
Dan smiled into Phil’s neck.  
As Phil continued to begin making pasta with Dan clung to him from behind, he felt a shift. Dan was awkwardly backing his hips up, but Phil had already felt something different in the front of Dan’s pants.   
“Be right back, gotta go to the bathroom,” said Dan.   
Phil turned to see the man behind him blushing, avoiding eye contact, and awkwardly holding his hands over his crotch. He stepped towards him, smiling comfortingly. “Come on now, no need to lie to me anymore, remember?” Although this same instinct was kicking in as he felt a familiar tightness stretch between his legs. Without further hesitation, he reached out to grab Dan’s hand and lead him to Phil’s bedroom.   
Dan was completely familiar with Phil’s room, he had even slept on that bed in a few instances. But now, it felt like a different dimension. He looked nervously to Phil.   
“Love, you’re okay. We’re best friends, remember? The only difference is, now we get to feel our true feelings freely as well.”  
Dan could’ve melted just from Phil calling him “love.” He had always been so clumsy with words, but now he was suddenly graceful and confident. It made Dan nervous, but also excited. The two collapsed onto the bed into what felt like a routine kiss, but was anything but. Soon enough, Phil pulled away to sit up and take his shirt off.  
“Yeah?” prompted Phil, not wanting to push it too far.  
“Yes.” Dan nodded vigorously.   
Phil finished taking off his clothes until he was down to his boxers, then leaned down and began to unbutton Dan’s shirt. Once they were both nearly naked, they began to make out again. Dan could feel the heat radiating from himself and Phil, and he leaned into it, breaking his tongue into Phil’s mouth. When Phil lifted his head from the kiss, Dan thought he had done something wrong, until Phil latched his lips onto Dan’s neck, sparking a loud moan.   
Now it was Dan’s turn to try some confidence. His neck still being bruised by Phil, he reached down and pulled his boxers off, releasing his already hard cock towards Phil, who stopped marking Dan and took his own off. There they sat, completely naked, completely in love, and still so, so happy.   
Suddenly, Phil hopped up off the bed and opened up his bedside drawer, revealing a good-sized bottle of lube and several condoms.   
“Prepared, were ya?” Dan giggled.  
Phil ripped open a condom. “You know it.” He smiled humorously. He was glad they could have fun like this. He couldn’t stand when guys took sex and relationships too seriously. He put on the condom and returned to his place on the bed, lube in hand. “Can I stretch you, baby?”  
Dan nodded, blushing. He gasped as Phil pushed one finger in his hole, then a second. He stretched for a moment, then added a third. Dan was panting with pleasure and anticipation, which quickly grew into a shout when Phil’s fingers curled and found his prostate as if by magic.  
“Oh,” he groaned, “that’s good, that’s so good.”  
Phil smiled and pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend. As Dan turned in disappointment, he uncapped the lube and began rubbing it onto his achingly hard dick.   
“Baby, can I fuck you?”  
“Yes. Yes!” Dan replied urgently.  
Phil beamed at the adorable boy in front of him before slowly lining up with his hole.   
Dan couldn’t have prepared for what he felt. “Oh, oh my god! Oh fuck, oh. Oh.”   
“Like that?” Phil was trying to keep his cool, but he was nearly at his climax already.  
Dan couldn’t respond, in fact, he thought he might pass out from pleasure. Phil’s length inside him slowly pulled back, then pushed back in, prompting loud moans from both men. “Shit,” Dan gasped, “sorry Phil, I’m already close.” He moaned again.  
“No worries, Dear, none at all.”   
Dan was tearing up with joy. He had never been fucked so tenderly, so sweetly, yet so well. Right as he was reaching the edge, Phil pulled out. “No,” Dan squeaked.  
Phil laid down next to Dan, who was staring at him in disappointment. But then, Phil grabbed his hand, wrapping it around Phil’s own dick. He then reached out and began to slowly stroke Dan, who caught on fast, and before they knew it, they were both about to cum with each other’s hand.   
First, Dan’s breathing suddenly spiked in speed, followed by yelps and high-pitched moans until he finally came all over his and Phil’s stomachs. Then, as he sighed with exhaustion and relief, he heard Phil growling, so low he could barely hear.  
“Yes, yes. Yeah, oh, oh yes.” Dan bit his lip, then tightened his hand around Phil as he finally moaned through his orgasm into the condom.   
As if on cue, they simultaneously flopped onto their backs. Phil was still wearing the soiled condom, they both were still covered in cum, and now they could hear the sound of water boiling over in the kitchen.  
“Fuck, sorry Phil.” Dan began to sit up, groaning, but Phil put a gentle hand on his chest.   
“You just sit, I’ll take care of it.”   
Dan watched as Phil stood up, threw away the condom, and walked out of the room naked. He heard the water stop, then a stretch of silence, then bath water running. He leaned his head against the wall, smiling with delight as he thought of how much he loved Phil.


	3. Pizza and Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes care of his new lover after their first time together.

Dan was still sitting on the bed 8 minutes after Phil had gone to deal with the pasta incident, when he returned.   
“Come on, need to get all cleaned up.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Dan gasped at what he saw.   
The exceptionally large bathtub, which he had always wanted to try out with another person, was filled and surrounded by several of Phil’s candles. The water had a purple tint to it, which Dan knew by the lavender scent was from a bath bomb. Two soft towels hung on the rail on the wall, and a bottle of wine and two glasses sat on the small table by the tub. Phil took Dan’s amazement as an opportunity to lean over and kiss him on the cheek.  
“After you, my love.”   
Dan turned to the man next to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He thought he might explode with gratitude at how wonderful this guy was. He shakily walked towards the bath, followed by Phil, and stepped in to the splendidly warm water.   
Phil laid down across the length of the tub, then guided Dan back towards him, so the younger man was laying on top of him. He grinned and leaned forward into Dan’s curls.   
“I love you so much, you know.” Dan had turned to look into his partner’s eyes.  
“I love you, too.”   
They finished their bath and both dried off and put on clean pajamas before settling onto the couch. Dan looked over at Phil, who had his phone out.  
“Whatcha doing?” he asked.  
“Ordering pizza.”   
Dan giggled, laying his head on Phil’s lap.   
Once their pizza arrived, they ate on the couch in content silence with an anime playing on Dan’s laptop. By the time they finished eating it was 11 p.m. Phil turned to see Dan asleep against the arm of the couch with his pizza plate on the side table. He smiled, then went into his bedroom and returned with his duvet and pillows. He gently lifted Dan’s head and set a pillow under, then laid down on the other side of the couch, throwing the duvet over the both of them across the couch. And they slept on the couch, their first night as boyfriends leaving them in a pleasant deep sleep.


End file.
